


Guys my age... (Anya x James / Casey Cooke x The Horde) One-Shots

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, James Mcavoy - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, anya taylor-joy - Freeform, glass, split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: This a book of one-shots of James McAvoy and Anya Taylor-Joy and also Casey Cooke x The Horde so enjoy.
Relationships: Barry/Casey Cooke, Casey Cooke/Dennis, Casey Cooke/Hedwig, Casey Cooke/Jade, Casey Cooke/Kevin Wendell Crumb, Casey Cooke/Orwell, Casey Cooke/Patricia, Casey Cooke/The Horde, James McAvoy/Anya Taylor-Joy, The Beast/Casey Cooke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. I am in love with The Horde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the reunion between The Horde and Casey in Raven Hill Memorial is different?

Casey did not know how she was going to feel when she meets them again, when she saw the faces of Patricia, Barry, Dennis, Hedwig, Kevin and the others because even if they were her kidnappers, she still believe that they were just broken people who needed love in their lives. She could give them that love if they accepted because they were the same, she was also broken because of her uncle but still believed in hope for find love in every person in her life because now she was free and happy with her new foster family, she felt like she could change the world and maybe get the Beast to understand that he could change the world if he wanted but not eating people.  
So, when she got out of the bus, she got straight to the Raven Hill Memorial where The Horde was not knowing she was there to see them, to finally tell them about the feelings she found out she had just two months after she put her uncle in jail because of the abuse she had gone through and realizing that even if she had a happy life there was something missing. She had no one to tell her how to clean the bathroom with which bottle, play hide and seek, dance, brush her hair and more, she missed The Horde and did not know why but she felt very happy when she was with them even the time that she was afraid or a little bit scare of what was going to happen she never felt more alive and felt like someone finally cared for her because Patricia was not going to let Dennis touch her and Hedwig just wanted a friend and could never harm her.

They cared for her like she was doing for them so when she finally stands up in front of the front door of the place she said:  
—Hello, my name is Casey Cooke, and I am here to see The Horde. There is anyone in charge that I could speak to about my visit. This a hospital, right? Then there must be visitors’ hours here and I would like to have one with The Horde. —. With a calm but firm voice that made the guards of the entrance get and straight face and one of them take his walkie talkie and press a red bottom of them so he could say:  
—Doctor, we have a teenager here that wants to see The Horde. Her name is Casey Cooke if that helps somehow, we will wait for your response and indications. —. Before letting go the red bottom and then crossing his arms in front of his arms to not only watch Casey carefully but also listen how a female voice go out of the walkie talkie and said to the guard:  
—Hello Steve, I know the Casey Cooke you are talking about. Please tell Phineas to take her to my office so I could have a little chat with her about The Hord. NOW. —. Before shutting herself down and turn off the communication with everyone in the entrance of the hospital so in that way the guard on the left of the door could get away from there and approach the brown-haired teenager and tell her:  
—Please follow me Miss Cooke. —. And after that turn his back on her so he could walk inside of his working place and to his new destiny.

*****  
To the office of the Doctor Ellie Staple, the woman that oversaw Raven Hill Memorial and maybe could let her visit her friends, her loved ones and make them not only know what she felt for them but also talk to the beast in some sense so he could not kill more people and just concentrate in staying safe until he and the other could go out and have a good life away from everything and maybe with her. Because the next year she was going to be in college and Kevin and the others maybe could use a change of view and find a new place together. Start a new life and be happy forever and ever without their past troubling their presents and futures.  
So, when Phineas and she stand up in front of the office of the Doctor Staple the guard nock three times on the door before he and Casey could listen the same female voice than before saying:  
—Enter. —. And making the man open the door so Casey and he could enter in the room where a red-haired woman saw them, and she stand up from her chair and extender her hand so she could shake Casey’s almost at the same time she said… — You must be Casey Cooke, the girl that the Beast let go and live. —. Which made the girl with brown hair put an almost angry gesture on her face because she knew that everyone in the city saw The Horde as killers, but they did not know the all story and even if she did not know it still wanted to know more about the people she loved and make sure that they will get better with the time and get free of this place that was not for them at all and should not be there.  
—Yes, I am her. I want to see The Horde; I want to see them. —Casey cut Doctor Ellie off so in that way they could get to get into the point of her presence there and her motives for be in that place where Staple put in her face a shocked gesture that made the teenager know that the doctor could not believe that she wanted to see the people who killed her classmates and kidnaped her and give her a scar on one of her legs.  
—No. —Doctor Staple said still in shock for her almost demand to see her kidnapers like she was desperate for see them and even talk to them, like she needed to say something but did not know what. But she knew she could not let the girl see The Hord because maybe there was a gun on her backpack and wanted to kill them for what they did to her or something more but still did not want her to see them at all.  
—Why? —Casey asked with an annoyed tone that made the woman know that she would not get a no for answer, she was going to see them and that was final.  
—You are their victim. —Ellie responds, still trying to make the teenager resist the idea of seeing The Horde and go back to her home to live a good life without worries and with her new family.  
—I. Want. To. See. Them. —the brown-haired girl responds again showing that she would not leave that place until she saw The Horde, or she had to be drag out the hospital by two or more security guards.

*****

And maybe the doctor knew that because after all she looked Casey in the eyes with defeat on her face and simple sight before simply saying:  
“—Okey, lets go to see The Horde.” —. And then started to walk in direction of the door where the guard of the entrance was still there watching the scene without saying a word until Staple simply said. — “You can go back to your place Phineas; I will escort Miss Cooke to The Horde’s room myself, so you don’t need to come with us.” —. To which the mand simply responded with:  
“—Yes Madam, have a nice day.” —. Before turning his back on her and walking away from the two women in the office who after not seeing Phineas anymore started to walk away from the room and getting in their way to the place where Casey’s loved ones were.

The room with dozens of lights to make the different personalities came out every time that the doctor or someone else wanted to stay away from the people that lived in Kevin’s head and could harm them in some way, but when Casey enters the room, she knew she would not need those lights or any protection from The Horde because they were her friends and would not harm her. She was a broken person after all, and they had to look after each other.  
—I will give you some time alone with them, just scream if you need something of even help. I will be outside so you can have some privacy. —Ellie said while she was watching Casey see her friends watching the roof of their room on their bed without not noticing her presence or maybe ignoring it completely because they did not know if it was a police officer who was there for them or simply just and other doctor that was going to give their medicine for the diabetes they had or at least one of them.  
But Casey did not want to say anything in the moment because she desired to surprise The Horde with her presence so in that moment, she only turn her back on then and nodded her head to the doctor in a yes gesture to make her know that she could go without problem and leave her alone with her friends and loved ones.

So, when the door got closed and lock Casey took a deep breath and started to calmly approach to the bed where The Horde was until she was only a few steps from them and could finally let out the words she wanted to say after finding about their lock up in that hospital were both were and now, she did not know what more say other than this:  
—Hello, my name is Casey Cooke. I believe we have met before this day; you kidnap me and my two classmates. You kill them and let me live, but I am not here to hurt you I just want to talk a little and tell you something. —. Feeling stupid in that moment because she knew that they could recognize her, they let her go because she was pure and maybe she was the only one that knew the pain they went through. Not someone else just her, and she knew it but still was surprised when the teenager saw them get up from their bed and stare at her with a serious and angry gesture that Casey was sure they belonged to Dennis. That he was the one with her in the room and the others were just waiting for their time on the light.  
—I know who you are. —he responds with a voice perfectly like the gestures of his face that made her swallow her saliva because of the little nervous she felt to see him again, but she was not afraid of him just was no very calm because after all they not see each other in a long time ago. — What to you want? You want to shoot us again? —he continued, making Casey just swallow her saliva again until she found out how to respond to his words. — Answer me girl, we do not have all day. —he said impatiently and making her know that she had to say things quickly before her time with them was over and maybe could not see them until much later.  
—I wanted to see you, to see all of you. I wanted to be with you, is that not what the pures do? Stick with each other? I have clean clothes if you are worried about dirty on them, my mother just took them from de drier and they were fold so they are very much clean. —Casey responds, trying to get Dennis on her side. Trying to them to not ask her to leave them alone so she could say what she really wanted to say.  
—Clean and folded clothes, that is good. We are impressed, but why you wanted to be with us? You wanted to scape from us and now that you are free just came here to see us all. You are a very peculiar girl, Hedwig words not mine. —Dennis said, while crossing his arms in front of his chest and watching Casey shake a little because of the nerves she had. Because after all she never had a guy or someone she liked and never confessed her feelings for them, so this was very new for her and did not know how to just say it and get over with.  
—I know what I did, and I must admit that I was afraid of the Beast was going to kill me but after he let me go, I found out that I care about you, I love you even if this sounds crazy, I want to stay at you side forever and never let you go. —the brown-haired girl responds, finally saying what she wanted to say and making Dennis get a surprised because of what she just said and was new for everyone in the room. Because The Horde never had someone to care for them or even loved them. They were always alone but now maybe they had Casey, they had love and maybe in a future a home. A real one with a happy future for everyone and an end for their lives like they imagined, with a person next to them holding their hands telling them everything was going to be okey.  
—You love us? —now Patricia said confused but still in shook for Casey’s feelings reveal and the fact that everyone inside her head were telling her that they should protect Casey, their only family and love of their lives.  
—I do Patricia, I love everyone of you including the Beast. I’m in love with you all and I want to make you happy and set you free, but I know we will have to wait some time so in this time we had can we just have a nice moment and cuddle in the bed, I have never done that and want to know how it feels like to be hug for the people you love and care about. —the teenager said with a soft smile on her face that made Patricia also smile and then change into Dennis who in that moment stand up from bed and quickly put his arms around Casey so he and the others could hug her very tight and never let her go.  
—We love you too Casey, you are our family and everything in the world for us. And we will do our best to keep you safe forever and always. —he said while he smelled the girl’s hair and smiled to himself and the other thinking that he never felt so happy and lucky in his life and even if he was locked up, he still was going be there for Casey and when he will be set free then he and the rest of The Horde will be there for her.

So, in that way the lovers put themselves on the only bed on the room and cuddle with each other until they fell sleep with an only though in their minds that was this…

“I have never been this happy in my life and this is the beginning of something wonderful.”


	2. My Soulmate is a Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative universe was The Horde never kidnaped Casey and she has a mentally ill mother in the Raven Hill Memorial were the Beast and the rest of Kevin’s personalities are held prisoners and they break out the place.  
> P.D: This contains lemon.

Casey was crying on the floor next to the bed of her ill mother who right now was in her final moments and caressing her daughter’s hand to make sure the teenager did not continue crying if she was the only family that the girl had and did not wanted to be alone in the world, not by herself and now without a soulmate which Casey Cooke did not know if that was a hallucination from the ill mind of her mom of maybe was something she did believe and wanted to have her daughter believe in it too. She always said to her that everyone had a soulmate, and, in some time, they meet each other with the brown-haired girl never knew her soulmate and now that she was losing her mother, she desperately wanted to know him or her.  
—Mom do not leave me. I did not find my soulmate yet and I do not want to be alone, please tell me what to do, you always know everything. Tell me who is my eternal partner. —the teenage girl said, trying to make her mother tell her about the person she was supposed to be with. Because even if Margaret Cooke had a big and almost dangerous schizophrenia still was inside of her head a little wit of logic on her head and she used it to make pairs, she was not only a couple therapist but also was a famous match maker and almost had her own tv show if it was not because in that same year she found out about her illness and then everything was going to start to get downhill.  
His husband died in a hunting accident as the same for his brother but still had her daughter who visited her everyday in the hospital until she found out about an illness that even the doctors from every clinic could not cure at all and tell her she only had a few months to leave and this was the end of that months and finally the death was coming for her to take her away from the living world and Casey who in that moment saw in the eyes and said:  
—Listen to me, even if I am mentally ill and you sometimes do not believe in my sext sense just a few days ago a beast came to see me. He was going to kill me but spare my life and that is how I knew he was your soulmate; his name is the Beast and lives inside of the body of another patient called Kevin Wendell Krum. You must find him and tell him what I just said to you. Please do it and I will die incredibly happy knowing that you would live happily ever after. But do it now before is too late, go and do not look back. Just find him. —. Making her daughter cry again before kissing her mother’s forehead and then standing up from the ground so she could leave the room and enter the hall.

Where a big scene was happening there, a man or maybe something else was right there fighting the guards of the Raven Hill Memorial and winning, until there were no more people to fight and could go directly to the door running for his own life. But even if he did that, he did not dodged Casey at all and instantly just run towards her and both fell into the ground where they watched each other’s eyes and saw something in them, the brown-haired girl saw not only a pair of black eyes but also the view of a beast.  
—Are you the Beast? —she asked a little bit insecure, not knowing if the man on top of her was of a strong drug or maybe he was the man that she was looking for.  
—I. Am. —he responded with almost an angry voice that made Casey shiver but at the same time feel very relaxed, like she felt safe with the creature in front of her and like…in home? If that make sense with someone.  
—Need a hand to scape from this place? —Casey asked, while the Beast was still on top of her but after she said that he stands up and a few guards screamed:  
—Stop right there! —. And made the teenager also do the same before seeing how the Beast was ready to fight them and wanted to jump directly towards them but they had guns and she did not want to let her soulmate get hurt, because if he was really the creature, she was looking for then he was hers and she was his always and forever.  
—Take me hostage, make them believe that you capture me so they will not shoot you and can escape from here. My car is not so far from the entrance of the hospital and we can use it to get away from here to my place or somewhere else, my father has a cabin in the forest, and we can go there. —the brown-haired said a little bit scare of them getting caught and locked up in a cell without been able to get out of there.  
—Are. You. Sure? —the Beast asked, a little bit surprised with the teenager offer but still wanted to make sure that if she was going to be in danger then he had to make sure that she was willing to put herself in that situation.  
—Yes, just take me. Now. —Casey responded, still watching the guards coming in their direction and leaving them without time to think another way to escape from that place.  
And the Beast knew this because after her words quickly took Casey by the left arm and put his right arm around neck so in that way, he could make the guards stop and put their weapons up and pointed at the Beast so in that way one of the guards could scream:  
—Let her go! Now!  
—Do it and I will break her neck! Let us leave and I will set free this girl! —the Beast responded, screaming his words with anger on his voice which make the guards know that he was not going to let her go until he was outside and even if they tried to do something, they will be responsible for the death of a teenage girl.  
—Put your weapons down! Let him leave! —one of the guards said, almost in the same minute that everyone in the run put their weapons down and let Casey and the Beast run away from them. Let the Beast take the girl by the arm and simply run away from the hospital and go outside to the parking lot where Casey pointed in direction of an old and red car.  
—That is my car, we must go inside and run away. Trust in me I am your soulmate, my name is Casey Cooke and I promise that I will keep you safe. —Casey quickly said, trying to get the Beast to listen to her and do what she said before it was too late for both.  
—I meet you mother. She is ill, will not survived this day or the night. But she told me about you, her daughter who I swore protect with my life because she was my soulmate. Your mother said so, she was a good person. —the Beast said, while he put his arms on Casey’s and look at her in the eyes to make her know that he was going to take care of her. Both will do it for each other and that same night he would prepare her to be his forever and ever.  
—Then run away from me and I will take care of each other Beast. —Casey said, in then moment she looked again in direction of the car and made her soulmate know that their opportunity to be safe in another place was no or never. They will not have another opportunity to do that, so they had to be quick.  
—Then let us go far away where you can be mine forever. —the Beast responded, before watching Casey swallow her own saliva and take her hand to guide her to the escape vehicle.

*****

Which they took and use it to run away as fast as they could without been notice by the police who did not stopped them at all and in that way the Beast and Casey were able to go to the woods where they found Casey’s father’s cabin and enter in there so they could install themselves and see what they could do during the night that was already falling on the sky.  
And the teenager was able to get clothes for both of them, for the Beast and herself so in that way they could relax until the darkness came into the woods and only the light of the bonfire and the moon were the only things illuminating the sky after a big dinner of deer with potatoes from the cabin’s farm and some other vegetables that filled their stomachs before the Beast said to Casey that he will be outside for a little bit of time and she should wait for him on the house until he nocked one time on the back door and she could go outside to be with him and see the surprise that he had for her.

The surprise that she did not see until she hears a knock on the back door of the cabin and after remembering the Beast’s words she opened the door and saw him wearily dressed because he did not had clothes on and the contrary he only had the skin of the deer he killed to make dinner for both of them around his hips and covering his tights and his ass but also he was cover in blood that Casey though it was the deer’s blood and not from some else.  
—What is happening? —she asked, while the Beast approached to her and look at her like she was for him some type of food and wanted very much to eat her completely.  
—It is time to show you my surprise, is something that you would enjoy but it is not going to hurt you at all I promise you that my love. —the Beast said, in the moment he took Casey right hand on his left and kiss it so she could know that he would never do something to hurt her and she would like the surprise he had for him.  
—Okey, then take me. —the teenager responded, while she started to feel how everything around her was getting hot. She was getting hot because of her actual view which was not only a grown man naked in front of her but the idea that maybe in that same night he will not give her flowers but instead he was going to deflower her. Because after all she was a virgin and now, he was going to make her his.  
—I will, many times tonight my mate. —the Beast responded, in the moment he firmly took her hand and guide her stairs down to a big circle made of wood in which in the center there was an altar. A platform that looked like a king’s size bed but extremely uncomfortable and not made to sleep very well in there.  
—What is that? —Casey asked even if she knew what that was still was curious about what that for and what had to do with the surprise that the Beast had for her.  
—That is a bed we made so tonight we can take you and make you ours. —the Beast said, like if there were other people around them and ready to make love to her as well as he was.  
—We? —the brown-haired girl asked still confused wanting to know more about what other people was going to take her that night and possible the other if the Beast let them.  
—It is a long story my dear but now do not think so much. Take your clothes off, we want to see you. —the Beast responded, with a little smile of his face that made Casey shiver a little before simply starting to get her clothes off.

But she did so slowly that the Beast lost her patience and put his hands on her clothes and torn them apart with such violence and force that the teenager fall against the platform where she saw how her soulmate put his hands on her again a took off her pants, leaving her just in her underwear without knowing what was going to happen next but she was a little nervous yet excited for her first time was going to be with the man she was meant to be with.  
—How you want this my love? You want me to be gentle or rough? I can be only one and cannot wait to taste you, and I will also need to know if you want me to see you in the eyes while you come or let your pretty face to out imagination? —the Beast said, making Casey moan because of the fact that his hands were still on her but also they were touching her body in a way that made her shiver and get more and more excited and had the feeling she was going to fait but also need more of his touch. His gentle touch that for her the best thing she experiences on her life.  
—Is my first time Beast so please being gentle with me, and if I want it rough, I am going to tell you. Okey my love? —Casey said to her lover, making him know that even if she knew she was going to enjoy it still wanted to him to be gentle with her because she did not want to be rough or at least for now when they just began their relationship.  
—Yes sweetheart, but first I want you to remove your underwear. I still want to see you beautiful and delicious body. —the Beast responded, with a smile on his face that made the brown-haired girl shiver one more time before simply started to take the rest of her clothes off. So, in that way her soulmate could see her body completely and admired it still with a big smile on his face. — My dear you look so beautiful and we cannot wait to taste you, please put you self in the platform and stay there look at the moon while we make you that we are ready for you. —he continues, making Casey shallow her saliva before nodding her head in a yes and started to put herself in the bed made of wood so in that way she could do as he said.

And after a few instants she could fell him touching her legs enduring them with what she was sure was the blood of the deer they ate that night before taking her legs and separate them so in that way he could put himself between them and watch Casey in the eyes in complete silence before kissing her, first like a gentleman and after a few minutes like the beast he was. He kisses her roughly and started to touch her body like he was desperate to know every inch of her body in that night, but he did not had so much time to do it.  
—I love you. I just know you, but I love you my soulmate, my Beast. —Casey said in between kisses and a little bit of moans because he was not only touching her body with also zone near her tights and her pussy which made her feel chills all over her body just because it was the first time someone was touching her like that and making her complexly wet because of the excitement of that action they were doing and that suddenly stopped making Casey said… — What? Why you…? Why did you stop? —completely confuse because when she started to enjoy it the fun started to finish.  
—I love you too my read but I stopped because I want to touch you, I desire feel how wet you are for me. But before that I want to hear you saying how wet you are for me, tell me and I will make you cum two or three times tonight. —her soulmate responded, with a grin on his face that made her want to slap him because he was enjoying tease her but still wanted to feel him between her legs. She was desperate for his touch and the pain on her pussy was so big that she did not know how much time she was going to resist that necessity of him taking her completely and taking away her maidenhood.  
—I feel an ocean between my legs Beast, don’t you want to drink from it? —the teenager responded, while she blushed completely because she never said something like that. She was not the type of girl she though could talk that kind of dirty during sex, but this were desperate times, so she had to do what she had to do.  
—Let us see dear, shall we? —the Beast said again with a grin on his face before giving Casey a little kiss on her lips and started again to touch her body in a way that he was making a line that began from her breast to slowly her thighs where slowly the Beast used his fingers to caressing Casey’s pussy to see if she was telling him the truth. — You little liar, you are wet as a lake not as an ocean. I should punish you for that. —he said with a little smile on his face that made the girl moan but also a little bit scare because she did not know what the punishment was, he was going to give her.  
—No, do not punish me. I promise I will be good. —she said, trying to scape from the punishment and continue her night with her lover in peace.  
—To late my dear, I do not forgive liars. —he responds, in the exact moment he put two of his fingers inside of her and made her scream a little because of that new invasion on her body and after that moan uncontrollably because the Beast was pushing his fingers in and out of her body and she could not control the excitement she was feeling in that moment where he started slowly but then he started to penetrate her with his fingers faster.

Which after a few minutes made Casey knew she was going to cum, he was going to make her cum, and she wanted to do it so bad that when he stopped, she almost screams:  
—What? Why did you stop? I was so close. —. Completely indignant because of his actions and still could not believe in him stopping when she was feeling so good.  
—I told you I had to punish you, and this my love was your punishment. But if you want me to make you cum then would have to something me, I want you to touch me like you would touch yourself. —the Beast said, still with a grin on his face and a velvety voice that made Casey let go a sight before she could moan because her lover touches her sex not with his hands but with his member before he separates it from her and took her hand so in that way could put it on his could. — If you touch me and make me cum then I will make you mine. —he said, making the teenager shiver because of the sensation of her hand around his cock and the fact was bigger that she imagines that would be.  
—You promise? I will cum if I help you with your little big problem? —she asked, almost moaning her words so she could excite her partner who because of that groan like the beast he was and started to move his member in and out Casey’s hand so in the way the fun could begin.

All that before the brown-haired girl could take control of his lover and start to touch him like he wanted, to move her hand up and down first slowly and after that faster. Making her soulmate moan and groan uncontrollably until he started to feel his climax approach and then when it came, he said:  
—Casey! —. Then he let his cum got out of him and let it fall is Casey’s stomach where she used her fingers to reunite all the cum in her hand put it on her mouth before swallowing it completely and make the Beast moan again. — You have been such a good girl my love and now I will give you a reward for that. —he said with a smile on his face before he kissed the corner of Casey’s mouth and make her smile before opening much wider her legs with the clear invitation for him to enter inside of her and give her the reward she was waiting for. — I think you know what reward you want Casey, and we will grant your wish. —the Beast said, before kissing her in the mouth and slowly entering in her body so in that way he could claim her virginity.

So, in that way he could —after a few instants— feel the barrier he was looking for and after looking his lover in the eyes break it with just one onslaught, making in that way Casey scream and feeling a pain that she never felt before and an invasion that she felt that was tearing her apart.  
—It is okey my love. You will get use to it, just relax and feel me. —the Beast said, while he started to kiss every single one of Casey’s tears so in that way, she could calm herself down and start to concentrate her mind in the feeling of her soulmate inside of her.

And after a few moments Casey finally calm down and started to move her hips in a message for the Beast that he could move now, he could take her and do not stop.  
—Please move. I need you like crazy, move and make me cum. —the teenager said, letting out in that instant a moan that showed how much pleasure she was feeling because of him and how much more she wanted to feel with him moving inside of her.  
—You want me to be fast or slow? Gentle or like a mad man? —the Beast say to her left ear, making her moan and scream:  
—I do not fuck care just move! —. Before making her lover smile again and then started to move inside of her slowly at first but after that move fast and rough so in that way Casey could beg for more and more until she again felt how she started to cum as well for the Beast who after a few thrusts started groan uncontrollably feeling how he was also coming and could not it at all. — Beast…I am… —Casey could not continue speaking because in that moment, as well for the Beast, she found heaven and scream… — Beast! —. And he growled:  
—Casey! —. Before letting himself fall on top of his lover’s body and kiss each one of her breasts before smiling and say… — We love you sweetheart, out Casey. You are ours and will never let you go. —. Making the girl smile and take his face on her hands approach it to hers so in that way she could give him a french kiss with all the passion she could give him in that moment she was so exhausted that was trying to not fall sleep after that passionate night she and her man just had.   
—I hope so. But now we should sleep before the day starts and we will not have time for a round two. —Casey said with a smile on her face that showed that even if she felt that her all body just was torn apart still wanted more, she loved everything about what just happen but before they could repeat that act, they needed sleep a little and she recover before having another love making round.  
—Do not forget about round three, four, five and…  
—Shh. We have time for that Beast, but now we will rest and then we will have fun. —she silent him, putting a finger on his lips and make him know that this was not time for talking. He and her needed a good night sleep and they knew they could continue the fun another moment of the day.  
—Yes, my love. —the Beast said, before cuddling himself against Casey so in that way they could hug each other and fall in a deep sleep fill with joy of the fact that they will not be alone anymore because they had each other.

And that was what matter the most.


	3. The Pure’s shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the shot did not get into Kevin and the others but into Casey?

Casey could not let them go even if she knew they had to do it and all the things they said were right, she just did not want to be alone again. Because she even if she had a new and happy family and her life could not be better than this there was a void inside of her, one that she felt it was filled when the Horde kidnap her and now she needs to feel that void be filled again.  
Because that void was made because of the necessity of love, maybe it was family love, but she already had that but maybe it was romantic love. She needed a partner, someone that understanded her pain and what she had gone through. And knowing the Horde and a little bit of the Beast she knew all of them and her were the same, they needed the same thing, and they could give it to each other but if The Horde disappear again or maybe move to another city then she would not see them again and the void she felt since she left the Zoo will eventually kill her somehow even if she knew how strong she was.  
—Please take me with you, lets run away together. Let us leave this town forever and be always at each other’s side. I will not stop you from eating impures but down let me alone, do not leave me. —she said, trying to convince the Beast to listen to her and not let her alone because even if he did horrible things to her like trying to eat her, she needed him and the rest of the Horde.  
—You will not interfere? —he asked, still fighting a little against her holding him into her arms but still wanting to hear what she had to say. What his lovely and dear Casey Cooke had to say to him and the others.  
—I will not interfere if you take me away from this place and stay at my side forever. —she responded, now taking her head away from his chest and looking at him in the eyes so he and the others could see that for her nothing matter anymore just her and The Horde. Together always and forever.  
—Our love, we promise you we will be together, and we will… —the Beast could not continue talking because a red spot appears on his right shoulder and made Casey know that a guard from Raven Hill Memorial was ready to shot The Horde without hesitation, but the girl could not let that happen so when she heard her new lover growl she screamed:  
—No! —. Before listening a gun’s shot sound and she almost instantly felt a pain on her side which she looked to see that they shot her and not to the Beast, and now she felt her blood get out of her body quickly and her knees getting weaker has the seconds pasted.  
—No. Casey. No. No. No. —Kevin said, in the moment that she fell to the ground and he catch her with his arms and slowly put her on the ground where she started to feel that she did not had so much time. She was going to die and had to save her loved ones before someone could hurt them.  
—Casey, your shirt and your pants are cover in blood. We need to wash them, take it off. —Dennis said with a serious but also scare voice that showed he was worried about seeing Casey die and the only thing he could think off was trying to sound the same way he did when they first meet and not like a guy that internally was freaking out and about to cry his eyes out.  
—Do not worry Dennis, we can clean this up later. Just stay with me and the other too. Can you get Barry and tell his that I want to model one of his dresses, I saw his drawing not so long ago and I saw a purple one that was beautiful. Can you make one similar for me Barry? —she said, still trying to breath even if she felt she could not do it and she would not be able to make. She was already dying and the only thing she could was say goodbye to the people she loved.  
—Of course, princess and Patricia will brush your hair and style it, you prefer it straight or in a braid? —Barry said before his facer changed to Patricia’s and saw how the woman was crying because of her imminent death.  
—Thank you for making me feel loved Patricia. I will never thank you enough for this. And please do not let Hedwig see this, see his girlfriend in this way, not until I recover completely, and we can read comics together. I have a new one that he will like a lot. —Casey said to Patricia almost in the moment she changes to the Beast who growled loudly with anger and the girl tried to calm him down saying… — Is okey Beast, everything is going to be alright. But just before you and the other scape from here please do me a favor and kiss me. Make me feel loved one more time. —. Trying to have more moment before the light of her eyes went off and she die completely and pass to the afterlife.  
—My Casey… —he said, before almost smashing his lips on hers and trying to show her all his and the others love for her and make sure he completed her final request.

Her last wish before the Beast pull apart his lips from Casey’s and saw that she was gone forever and will never come back, she was dead, and it was their fault. Well not entirely their fault because they were some people that had the fault, and he was going to make them regret it.

And that was a promise on Casey’s grave.


	4. The car accident. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anya and James fell in love during the shooting of “Split”?

It was the first day of rolling for the movie “Split” in Hollywood and Anya was a little bit nervous because she never had to do a movie so intense like the one, she was starting today as the protagonist of the story and the co-star of an actor that she did not know yet, but she was walking first to which seemed to be a café ready for the shooting of the first scene of the movie. The birthday party that was already over but still was not ready to be filmed because the director and the filming crew were waiting for her.  
She already parked her car a few vehicles and was walking on the parking lot of the place next to a car where two men were talking while one of the was smoking and the other pushed his black sunglasses to his face so in that way they would not fell off, he was a bold man but had a body of a male model that she saw many time on magazines. But she could not get distracted by that man even if with the sunglasses on she thought was the hottest one she saw in all day and could not wait to call her best friend Alice to tell her about him.  
—Excuse me lady but the café is close for a movie. You can come back later when the shooting is over for the day. —the sunglassed man said when he saw that Anya was looking at him as she was walking in direction to the place where a shooting was happening.  
—Yes, I know. I am part of the movie; I am an actress. I play the protagonist of the movie and I am about to meet with the director and my co-star. —Anya responded, now approaching to the two man close to her and watching how in the moment she finished talking the bold man smiled to her and extended his hand in the same moment he said:  
—I am Kevin. —. And she, while reaching for his hand, responded:  
—Anya. —. Making the man instantly start to laugh because of what she said and made her take away her hand from him, because the actress did not find it so funny because after all she was only introducing herself. — What is so funny about what I said? Is just my name. —she continues, now verbally trying to understand what was happening in that moment and why the one man with the cigarette laughed because of the new things she said just a few seconds ago.  
—He is laughing because he was talking about his character, he plays Kevin Wendell Krum on the movie. You must be the one who plays Casey Cooke, I do Claire’s father in the movie. —the other man explains, making Anya open her mouth on a shook gesture, which made “Kevin” laugh again, that she quickly made disappear when she closed her mouth.  
—Yes, I am her. What are your names? —Anya said while she again extended her hand so in that way, she could shake both man’s hands and introduce herself while doing it. — I am Anya Taylor-Joy. Nice to meet you.  
—My name is Neal Huff. —he said and shake her hand.  
—Nice to meet you Neal.  
—My name is James, James McAvoy. You will find me in a movie of kinds named Narnia. —the bold man said, in the moment he shakes her hand and took off his sunglassed revealing in that way his gorgeous face that made Anya get out of breath for a few seconds before coming back to really were she laugh at his comment and said:  
—You are Mr. Tumnus from Narnia? Oh my god I love that movie. —. Still laughing at her co-star who smiled at her and laughed a little to not show how embarrassed he was because Anya was a beautiful girl, but he could see himself be able to have a serious working relationship then he would not like to be a walking meme for her. But he had to admit that working in Narnia was amazing and loved every single one of the minutes he spent in that set.  
—Yes, that is me. I am glad you liked the movie. —James said, while he passed his hand on his bold head and smiled to Anya who also give him a smile before saying:  
—I think the director want to introduce us on the café, do you want to go with me so we can start filming the movie?  
—Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Let us see the director. —James quickly said, when he finished to get distracted by Anya’s beauty and got back to the reality were, he put back his sunglassed on and he look in Neal’s direction and said… —. I will see you later Neal. —. Before turning his back on him and start to walk on Anya’s side who smiled to herself while she listed how the actor that she and her co-star were letting behind screamed:  
—Good luck James.  
Before the actors got so away, they could not hear him and the implication that James understood completely, because Neal was telling him have a good time with Anya because she was beautiful, and they would have to kiss in the future in the movie so he had to enjoy the time they had before the fantasy was over.

But it was not over because it just began.


	5. The car accident. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anya and James fell in love during the shooting of “Split”?

It has been a while since the shoot for the movie Split began and James and Anya had a great time since day one and could not be more happy working with each other that they were to this day where James was ready to make his move, he was going to ask Anya on a date and had two coffees to start their conversation.  
So, in that way he walked from the food truck on the set to Anya’s changing room where he knew she was having a visit from the stylist who was going to put her brown wig on for the first Hedwig’s scene in the movie and then they would have to jump to the kiss scene and he already had the clothes for the scene.

He was completely ready and when he finally arrives to his destiny, he holds the coffees on one hand and after walk up in the stairs he knocks three time on the door and waited, just a few seconds before the door opened completely to the outside and pushed James backwards. Making him fall from the stairs to the floor and get the hot coffee spill all over him, making him say:  
—God dammit, it is hot. —. Before the hairstylist quickly said:  
—Oh my god James! I am so sorry! —. And walking down the stairs so in that way she could help to get the actor up almost in the moment the Anya walked to the door and saw with a little with of worry her co-star cover in hot coffee and touching his left shoulder where he most had received the worst of the impact with the floors.  
—James! Oh Jesus! Are you okey? —she said, while quickly she got down the stairs and started to analyze her partner so she could make sure he did not have any injuries of burning marks for the coffee that was all over him.  
—Yeah, I am fine, but I think I just ruining my opportunity to give a coffee before or big scene. —James said, a little bit angry with himself because he did not remember the fact that the doors opened to the outside and not inside so he should had imagined that this could happen and now he did not only destroy his wardrobe but also ruined his chances to ask her on a date.  
—Oh, yes. The kiss scene, I wanted to finish putting my wig so I could go to your changing room to ask you if we could practice for the scene. —Anya said, now remembering why she wanted to see James, what was her excuse to be with him in that day that she finally had the courage to ask him on a date. She had wanted to do it since they meet but never had the chance to do it so and was very shy to do it but after the dance, they had on set to calm themselves after a long day of work she knew that maybe he felt something because he did not treat her like a friend. Yes, he did to her friendly pranks as she did to him but there was a look on his eyes that made her think otherwise.  
—That one, of course. I thought we could practice with a coffee to get braver before getting in the real scene on the set in front of the camaras. —James responded nervously without really knowing how to act, because he did not know what kind of feelings his co-star had for him and just wanted to all stay like it was from the beginning when they started to film the movie.  
—Yeah. —Anya said, also not knowing what to say because after months of recording the move she felt much closer to James that in the first day of shooting, but she could not identify which feelings her partner had for her. Just friendly ones or maybe the ones that made you want to kiss someone and never let it go?  
—Yeah. —the actor said still without know what he could say now to end his misery and finally know if she liked him as much as he liked her and will be his girlfriend one day if the movie went well and she felted the same for him.  
—You want to come inside? I have a couch there and could relax a little and I have coffee candy that I got yesterday from the food truck of the set. —the actress said finally breaking up the silence between them and making know to the hairstylist that she could go to attend the other actors so in that way she and James could be completely alone.

So, she did it, she got away from the couple and let them both enter in Anya’s changing room where she grabbed her script as well for a little plastic bowl with candy inside and leave it on the coffee table in front of the sofa where James seated before his co-star joined him and he could say:  
—You want to review out movie lines or maybe the next scenes we have tomorrow? —. And show that even if he said to Anya that was there to practice the kiss scene between Hedwig and Casey, he did not want to her to feel uncomfortable because after all not so long ago she told him this was her first movie kiss and she felt nervous because of this.  
—What do you want to do? You want to see the lines or kiss me? —Anya said, shocking James at that instant because he thought that he was daydreaming or something but that felt so real to be just a fantasy. So, he swallows with a little difficulty and said:  
—You want me to kiss you? —. Very confused for the situation and trying to think if he was going to wake up on his hotel room in anytime soon of this was really happening.  
—You want to kiss me? —she asked with a smile one her face while she putted her hand one James’s and look at him in the eyes before she could continue talking and said… — Do you remember when I told you that my dad always says that if a boy or a girl bring you coffee is because they want to date you? Because you never bring me coffee, we always go to the food truck together to get a coffee after a big scene. —. Making James freak out in that instant because he remembered very well that, but he thought she would not remember it and maybe not notice his intention with the coffee he was bringing to her.  
—Sorry, I do not think I remember. —James says still trying to process the fact that he had in front of him a flirty Anya and could not handle it very well or maybe not at all so he decided to quickly grab a candy and after unwrap it eat it before Anya could smile again before for her was adorable to see the big and scary Beast so nervous just because the proposal she just made in silence and the fact that she knew James will do nothing but be decent with her unless she wanted to him to do something different.  
—Do not worry, just get to the part of the kiss. I think it will be the most difficult for us to do, we already know the lines, so we need just go directly to the action. —Anya said in the moment that she approached herself to James and started to do the same thing with her face so in that way she could finally kiss him as she wished almost since day one of the rolling of the movie they were working on.  
—Anya… —James tried to say to her, warning her that he felt so excited that he maybe could not be responsible for his actions and did not wanted to hurt her. He loved her with all his heart but was afraid of that maybe he could do something wrong and then his relationship with his co-star will not be the same.  
—James, I love you with all my heart but just for once shut up. —she said to him, trying to make him to relax and just enjoy the moment they were having. The kiss the were about to get.

And the one they got when James closed his eyes and let all his worries go away so he could just concentrate in the woman he loved and her sweet lips, lips made of heaven in his words and most wonderful thing that just happen to him.  
He did not want to stop and did not wanted to her to go away, so he grabbed her by the waist and pull her to him so they could make that kiss deeper and deeper until when they notice it were laying on the couch kissing and touching each other’s body without regret.  
—I know maybe is a little stupid asking this know but do you want to go to a date with me? Maybe have a dinner or ice cream? You choose. —he said, when both broke up the kiss and made Anya smile because now, she knew that James was to there to practice a scene or just bring her coffee. He was there in ask her on a date. And she could not be happier than this.  
—I will love to go get ice cream with you. You want to go tomorrow after the shooting? —she said, still with a smile on her face and a gesture full of love because she was in love with him and could not do something about it and would not do something about.  
—Yes, that is perfect. —James said also with the face smile and gesture of Anya’s face before approaching her face to his and kiss him again so in that way they could continue their kissing session before they called them on set and had to leave their new secret behind.

Their secret love.


	6. The car accident. (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anya and James fell in love during the shooting of “Split”?

They kept it on secret, but James could not wait until they could make it public because after his date with Anya and the kiss, they had it was obvious they were dating and, in a relationship, but because they did not want to have a problem with the director, they decided to not tell anyone until the movie premier or after that so in that way they have a time together before they were stalked by the paparazzi and everyone in the world.  
But that did not matter now because no longer after his date with Anya he found his car with the word “cheater” written with white paint, and you must know that James was not in a relationship other that with his co-star but he actually had a crazy ex named Sarah Blue that before moving to LA for the movie stalked him for months after their break up, she could not let him go even if she cheated on him twice and got caught in the act twice.  
And that did not matter to him anymore because it was not his problem now but again became his problem when he saw his car and was afraid that she could appear on work telling she was his wife and had a family emergency, and now that he was happy with Anya and a month passed without any problem he was afraid that she could appear and ruin everything because he loved Anya and could not think in not be with her in the future and the rest of his life.

So for their month anniversary he decided to bring her coffee to her changing room and give her a good day kiss before they could do the Beast’s scenes, he was already shirtless and had to coffees on hand walking in direction to his girlfriend room where he almost finished to approach when a redheaded woman put herself in his way and said:  
—Jamie! My love! I miss you so much! —. She was Sarah, his crazy ex and stalker and was there again to make his day a living hell and make him hope that could not see them and had the typical scene were Sarah introduce herself to any woman James dated as Mrs. McAvoy.  
—Bloody hell. —he said to himself while he saw his ex-run towards him and give him a big hug, that he did not care at all because it did not mean anything at all and could not be misunderstood but there was going to happen something that could be misunderstood completely. — Sarah, this is not a good time. So please le… —he could not continue talking because his ex smashed her lips on him and started to kiss him while he tried to take her off him, but he did not have any luck until a voice said:  
—James? —. And he was finally able to broke the kiss and watch Anya in her weeping eyes that made him feel bad because he knew that she thought that he was cheating on her and that was not the case.  
—Anya, let me explain. She is Sarah and she is my…  
—I am his wife, and who the hell are you? —Sarah cut him off and made him look at her with anger on his eyes because he new that she did it on purpose and now a hell was going to be set free.  
—His ex-girlfriend. —Anya responded before walking out of the place and leaving James and his stalker alone so in that way he could scream for security and take her away from him and tell her that they had to not let her in again even if she said that she was his wife, or he had a family emergency.

So, in that way the Sarah problem got resolved but he had too much to do now, he had to find a way to explain things to Anya and get back together before this ruined not only their movie together but also their lives forever.

And live not only separated with also in never-ending regret.


	7. The car accident. (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anya and James fell in love during the shooting of “Split”?

The shooting of the movie Split just got into it’s end and now it was time to everyone to say goodbye even James and Anya but they did not talked to each other at all because it was too painful for them, because for Anya it meant to talk to the one who broke her heart because he had a wife and they were in a relationship while him and Sarah were together in L.A and for James was the fact that even if he tried to talk to her she would not listen and will just walk away from him saying:  
“—Goodbye James.” or “—Have a nice day James.”

But nothing more and the actor was getting tired of this so he asked his friend Michael if he could send him his report to the police after his breakup with Sarah that mentioned the stalking and even a solicitude for a restriction order for before he had to go to Los Angeles to make the movie Split with Anya.  
—Anya, can we talk? —James said, in the moment he saw Anya starting to leave her changing room with her things and her bag and was ready to go away from that place and from her co-star.  
—Talk to your wife, James. I do not want to talk with you right now. —the actress responded in the instant she gave her back on him and started to walk away like she always does since his kiss with Sarah.  
—Please hear me out Anya. Sarah is not my wife, she is a crazy stalker and my ex. I can prove it to you, I have police paperwork in my car so if you let me show you then you will see the truth. Please listen to me Anya, I love you. I’m in love with you and I don’t want to lose you. —James reply, while he started to walk faster in direction of Anya so in that way, he could take her left arm and make her turn in his direction so she could see him in the eyes and see he was doing efforts to not cry like he did after their breakup and when he thought about his happy moments with Anya after their first kiss.  
—If I go with you to your car and you show me the papers would you just go the heck away from my life forever? —she asked, not wanting him to walk away from her life but knowing that if he stayed in it then she would get hurt even more and she wanted to be happy even if that happiness was not with James.  
—Yes, just come with me and I will show you and if you do not believe me then I will just leave you alone. No more texts, calls, or seeing each other eye to eye. —James responded quickly, knowing that was the only thing he could say to make her go with him to his car and let him show her the truth.  
—Fine, let us go then. —she said, before taking her arm off James’s hand and starting to walk in direction of the parking lot so in that way she could see those papers and find the truth. Find out if James was lying to her o just telling the truth that she did not wanted to hear because she did not want to let herself believe that what her ex-boyfriend was telling her was true.

*****

So, in that way after a few minutes of them entering in the parking lot, going to James’s car and starting to look for the papers he mentioned quickly he found out that they were not there, he must leave them in his place and needed to go for them to show Anya the truth.  
—Damn it, they are not here. I must had leave them in my table before coming here for the shooting. —the actor says then, completely frustrated and telling himself that if he could not convince Anya to go with him then they would not be able to be together again. — I need to go to get them, can you come with me Anya? I promise that if do not convince you of that what I told you is the truth then I will walk away and never talk to you again. —he said, with an almost begging voice that show to the girl that he wanted her to go with him. He really needed her to come with him because this was important for him and he could not live without her.  
—If I do not have another option. —Anya said, letting go a sigh before opening the passenger door and entering the car before James could do it on the other side and start the car before exiting from the parking lot to the street.

*****

To the two way street where James was crossing on a green light while he said to Anya:  
—Anya, I know that you would not believe me until I give you the papers, but Sarah is my crazy ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me and I broke up with her, but she did not want to leave me alone, so she stalked me for many months until she found me here in Los Angeles and she kiss me on the set, but I do not wanted to kiss her. The only woman I will always want to kiss the rest of my life is you and I sure to God that…  
—James, I know that what you said. I hear it from a lot of people from the set and I just need to see…James watch out! —Anya said, first talking with calm on her voice that showed how slowly she was believing in him after all this time but after that screaming her words when a car came to them and smash the car where they were.  
And made them roll with the car and for Anya to everything went black.

And not knowing what was going to happen with James.


	8. The car accident. (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anya and James fell in love during the shooting of “Split”?

She wakes up in a hospital room with a doctor in front of her reading what it seems to be her information and not giving her attention at all, no until Anya saw everything around her and saw that James was no where to be found. She was alone in a hospital room in front of the woman who in the moment she again saw notice her watching her and, with a smile on her face said:  
—Hello dear, my name if Dr. Amara. You got in a car accident with a friend or brother and you got unconscious for three hours, you did not have no other damage to your body than a few scratches. But your friend on the other side he is…  
—He is my boyfriend James, how is he? Is okey? Is…dead? —she could not say the last word because it was too painful just imagining that the man, she was in love with was dead and they would never have the chance fix thing with him.  
—No dear, of course not. He is well but, in a coma, you and your partner were strike awfully hard by that car and he suffer a few damages to his body but he we believe that will be fine in a few weeks. You on the other hand are okey and you can leave today and go back home and visit him tomorrow on the visitor’s hours. —the doctor said, has it been a good new that the man she loved was in coma while she was no the one fighting for her life.  
She was alive and will be for a few years more, but she could not bear the idea of living without James, she loved him, and he was everything for her and just thinking of not seeing him again broke her heart more that she could imagine.

*****

But she said to her that the tears were not worthy and decided to stand up stronger than before and making her mind that she would see James every day until he waked up, so in that way she accomplice that promise and saw him every time she had.  
The shooting of the movie was over, so she was free to do what she wanted so she watching her boyfriend all the time until one day she enters in the hospital and approach herself to the nurse in the desk and said to her:  
—Hello, my name is Anya Taylor-Joy, and I came here to see my boyfriend. He is in coma and his name is James McAvoy. —. And nurse saw her and smile to her before saying:  
—Give me one moment please. —. And starting to look in her computer for a few seconds before she could look at her and say… — Sorry sweety but he is gone, he is not here with us anymore.

And then Anya heart broke in two, because she knew what they meant, he was dead. He did not wake up from his coma and she would never see him again. She had lost the love of her life.  
—Thank you very much for telling me, I will go home then. —Anya said, before turning her back on the receptionist and walking out of the hospital with tears on her eyes that showed how much it her the fact that he was dead and never would be able to tell him how much she loved him and repair thing with him.

James McAvoy was dead had now she will have to participate in the premiere of their movie.  
Which was going to kill her for sure.


	9. The car accident. (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anya and James fell in love during the shooting of “Split”?

It was the premier of Split and Anya did not want to go but she had to, because it was going to be the last time, she will see James face and the kiss they had on the movie that made her remember the ones they had off camara. So, in that way when she arrived to the red carpet, she did it with her typical blonde hair on a high ponytail and a black jump suit that many did not know about her mourning for James.  
The man that she loved and did not wanted to talk about while she let the paparazzi taker photos and the reporters ask her questions about the filming and the movie, and she thought she was doing a good job avoiding the name of the man she loved until some screamed:  
—It is James! James McAvoy! Look at the camara James! —. And the actress could not do something else that look behind her and see the man she loved alive and walking on the red carpet has he did not had been in coma for three weeks.  
—Oh my god. James…James! —Anya screamed before running towards James and jumping in front so she could hug him at the same time they both fell into the floor and she could kiss him. Making all the people around them crazy as hell but her incredibly happy of knowing he was there with her and alive.  
—That is a weird way to say hi Anya. There is a reason for this? —James asked, not complaining about his co-star kissing him but surprise that he did it after a long time after their breakup.  
—The reason is that I love you very much James. —Anya said to him before kissing him again and making everyone scream again before they could broke the kiss and she could say… — I know if a little bit quick, but this time made me realize that I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so James McAvoy…will you marry me? —. And made the actor laugh before she put in her face a confused gesture and felt how her man was looking for something on his pants.  
A little box made of black velvet that had a ring that James showed to Anya before saying:  
—Yes. —. And make her cry before starting to kiss him again feeling that she was the happiest woman in the world.

Because she loves him and he loved her and that was the only thing that matter on their lives.


	10. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is pregnant and on the run with Horde, she should tell them about the baby if they do not want one on their lives?

She took the same test three time and all of them got the same result and now she was scare because she was expecting a child. The Horde’s child and she knew they did not want it because in her first time with Kevin he told her that he and the other wanted to be extra careful because they did not want to have children and that was something that if they had will leave them behind and continue their lives without problems.  
So, in that way Casey seeing the positive result of her pregnancy test started to cry thinking that she wanted that baby, it was hers and The Horde’s baby and she loved them very much and she wanted to have a family with them, but she did not want to be left behind by them because she did not have anyone. She left everything for them and now that she was eighteen then she had money to live alone but she did not want to. She wanted them and her baby together always and forever.  
—Little duck, is everything okey? Barry hears you crying and was worried about you, is something wrong? —Patricia said, after knocking on the door three times and talking with a sweet talk that did not made Casey felt better because she remembered that Patricia could be a woman that will not stop trying until she got what she wanted and now she desired that Casey told her what was wrong.  
—Nothing Patricia, I think I just ruined my pants. I will wash them, do not tell Dennise or Barry. He made this pant for me and I do not to make them mad. —the teenager said, while she tried to calm down a little bit and keep her sobs for herself.  
—I think I should wash them, let me enter and I will grab them and wash them by hand. Barry told me about how to wash different fabrics so I know what to do but your pants. —Patricia said, in the moment she opened the door and the brown-haired girl scream:  
—No Patricia! Go away! Go away! —. And took the first she had in hand and throw it to Patricia and hit her on her chest before falling to the floor and be taked by the bold woman who in that moment saw the test and then to Casey and said:  
—You are pregnant? —. Before the girl started to cry again and saw Patricia leave the room completely and shutting the door behind her so in that way she could leave Casey behind and still crying knowing that their love for her was gone and now she will be alone forever.

*****

And in that way Casey cried for hours until she decided to take a nap on the couch of the abandoned house were her and The Horde lived and try to avoid them, so she tried to go to the living room quietly until when she entered the room, she Dennis looking at her with an angry face and told her:  
—Sit on the couch, we all need to talk with you. Now. —. And she obeys them without saying anything at all, just wanting to listen how they wanted to get rid off the baby or her to leave if she wanted to keep it.  
—Dennis, I know you do not want this baby but hear me out. He is our baby, you son and Barry’s, Patricia’s, Kevin’s and even the Beast’s. This child that I am carrying is ours and I know that you will kick me out because of this as the others but if I must just to stay at your side then I will go to a clinic and I will…get him off me. I will have an abortion, but I just want to tell you that I wanted to call him Kevin, Kevin Wendell Krum Jr. The name of his father. —Casey said quickly in tears and trying to convince The Horde that she loved her baby and did not wanted to get ride of it, not now or ever.  
—You love this child, do you? My child, ours. —Dennis said still with an angry voice that made Casey cry again before nodding a yes with her head and watch how Dennis changed into the Beast who approach himself to her and kneeled in front of her while she put a hand on her stomach to protect her child from him.  
—Patricia told me about the baby and the others, I have never seen Kevin so happy before knowing that you were with child. He is happy so we all are too, we want this child, and we know what we said before about children but this one is different. Is yours, is from our one true love. We love you Casey and we want to keep him and name his Kevin and if is a girl we will name her after her grandmother Elizabeth. You are not going to get ride of him, we will have a family away from this place, on the country where we will build a house together a rise a family. —he said to her, making her cry again but not tears of fear instead were tears of joy.  
—I love you. I love you Beast, with all my heart. I love you all. —Casey said, in the moment she jumps in front of the Beast and started to kiss him passionately so in that way he and the others could know how happy that words made her and excited was to start a family with them.

A family with a little Kevin by their side and loving them forever and always.


End file.
